Pequeña Charla
by ValeryVampire
Summary: Gritarle a tu enemigo puede ser de ayuda cuando tienes mucho estrés y no sabes a quién decirle tus problemas
1. Chapter 1

Pequeña charla

Summary: Gritarle a tu enemigo puede ser de ayuda cuando tienes mucho estrés y no sabes a quién decirle tus problemas

Advertencia: Un Mikey muy OOC

Fandom: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos y solo los utilizo para mi diversión y la de ustedes.

Palabras: 390

* * *

><p>Curioso y frustrante es tener de única compañía a alguien que te quiere muerto. Primero lucharon hasta el cansancio y luego el más joven se puso a saltar y escalar cosas colmando la poca paciencia de su enemigo.<p>

**-No saldremos de esta si no te quedas quieto- **dijo un oscuro perro mutante

**-¿Por qué no mejor te callas y haces lo que quieras mientras yo trato de buscar una solución?**- dijo una joven y mutante tortuga de ojos azules cielo y mascara naranja

**-Qué actitud, cuando te conocí eras un idiota impresionable- **dijo el can

**-Y cuando yo te conocí te creía más humano- **dijo la tortuga

**-¡Yo era un ser humano si no te acuerdas!- **gritó el can

**-¡Habrás tenido la apariencia de uno pero te faltaba humanidad!- **le regresó el gritó el joven

**-No sabes lo que dices- **dijo el can

**-¿No sé lo que digo? ¡Eso crees tú y todos! Todos siempre me dicen eso, pero sé más de lo que quiero decir- **dijo el de naranja con una cara muy seria

**-Pero pareces tan inútil e infantil- **admitió el mayor

**-La edad no importa para saber lo que el corazón siente o necesita- **dijo el menor en un susurro mientras seguía subiendo a terreno más alto.

El perro se quedó callado un momento, no tenía respuesta para eso y además le daba algo de curiosidad las cosas que hacía lo que él llegaba a calificar como un mocoso e irritante infante.

**-¿Se puede saber qué haces?- **preguntó el can harto de verlo subir y saltar por allí

**-Trato de encontrar señal en mi T-phone, si encuentro señal puedo llamar a mis hermanos y así ellos triangularán mi posición, me sacarán de aquí y con algo de suerte tú también saldrás de esto- **explicó el joven

El can se quedó callado y dejó que el niño siguiera en lo que hacía. Poco después encontró señal y sus hermanos llegaron por él más rápido de lo que creía. Se escabulló dentro del transporte de las Tortugas y regresaron a Nueva York luego de un rato. No trató de seguirles hasta su guarida, técnicamente estaba pagando el indirecto favor que le hicieron.

El can recordó las palabras de su enemigo personal. **"Sé más de lo que quiero decir". **Pero ya tendría tiempo para volver a hablar con el joven.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Notas de la autora: No tengo idea de porqué escribí esto pero solo lo hice, espero les guste el drabble y sino… pues bueno allí se quedará. <span>**_

_**¡Nos leeremos luego y no olviden los comentarios!**_


	2. Desahogo

Desahogo

* * *

><p>Mikey salió de las alcantarillas con una cara que solo sería creíble de ver en el rostro de Raphael… estaba enojado y frustrado.<p>

Apenas atardecía, el cielo se pintaba de naranja y daba una atmósfera solitaria a pesar de la gran cantidad de gente que había afuera. Mikey subió a los techos con rapidez, no quería causar un escándalo.

**-Estúpidos hermanos, siempre me regañan y critican- **dijo Mikey mientras se sentaba en uno de los edificios más altos del lugar y miraba a la nada.

Últimamente había estado un poco más hiperactivo de lo usual, eso lo aceptaba, pero no era como para que sus hermanos lo persiguieran por toda la guarida sin descanso hasta que los perdió en el laberinto de túneles que él usaba para distraerse.

**-¿Por qué siempre están enojados? Yo solo quiero alegrarles el día o motivarlos a hacer algo juntos- **dijo Mikey observando como el cielo se oscurecía

Miró el oscuro firmamento y se sintió triste… las estrellas no aparecerían esa noche por la cantidad de pesadas y oscuras nubes que había.

**-¿No es muy tarde como para que un niño ande solo en las calles?- **preguntó una oscura y fría voz a sus espaldas que él reconocía muy bien

**-Lárgate Rahzar, no estoy de humor para tratar con monstruos- **dijo Mikey

**-¿Creo que aclaramos el punto de monstruo en otra ocasión no te parece?- **preguntó Rahzar con fastidio

**-Tienes memoria, eso me sorprende- **dijo Mikey sarcástico

Ese día el canino había salido solo con la excusa de aclarar su mente o algo así, por lo tanto no había ataque ese día. Rahzar se descubrió a sí mismo observando con curiosidad al pequeño saco de alegría que ahora estaba enojado y con una pesada y oscura aura a su alrededor.

**-¿Así que hoy no tengo el honor de protagonizar tus berrinches?- **dijo Rahzar distraídamente

Mikey le miro algo extrañado, se quedó pensando unos segundos hasta que miró a Rahzar

**-No, pero no te pongas celoso, normalmente me quejó de ti con mis hermanos- **dijo Mikey con un poco de sarcasmo

**-Que chistoso, y yo que creía que se te había ido el sentido del humor- **dijo Rahzar venenosamente

**-Lo perderé cuando deje de ser divertido hacerte rabiar- **dijo Mikey con una sonrisa

**-Te perdono el comentario porque sé que no sabes que dijiste- **dijo Rahzar un poco molesto

Mikey se quedó confundido pero decidió ignorarlo, tenía cosas en la cabeza que no le dejaban en paz. Rahzar observó que su… ¿Acompañante? Sí, acompañante, no contestara nada y que volviera a tener la vista perdida en el cielo le empezó a preocupar un poco.

**-Oye Rahzar- **comenzó a decir la joven tortuga sorprendiendo al mutante

**-¿Qué quieres mocoso?- **pregunto el can

**-Si apartamos el hecho de que somos enemigos y de que me odias por mutarte cuando no lo hice… ¿Qué opinas de mí?- **preguntó Mikey aun con la mirada perdida

Rahzar se quedó un momento pensando la respuesta, iba a decir que lo creía un desperdicio de código genético pero eso era porque lo odiaba. Apartando eso…

**-Eres molesto, irritante, distraído, algo loco, testarudo, infantil y no tienes madera de guerrero… pero eres un niño, viviste toda tu existencia como un mutante, eres veloz y habilidoso pero solo cuando te concentras, tienes mucho que dar pero nadie que lo reciba, sinceramente, de haberte conocido en otra circunstancia… seguro me darías igual o podríamos ser conocidos pero no enemigos- **dijo Rahzar

Mikey se quedó mudo por unos instantes, miró al can que seguía a su lado y sonrió, sonrió dejando caer toda esa amargura que cargaba desde su casa. Abrazó a Rahzar como quien lo hace alguien que salió de un apuro por un consejo mal interpretado pero útil.

**-¡Gracias! Nos vemos otro día, debo regresar a mi casa- **dijo Mikey para luego desaparecer con una bomba de humo y dejando solo al can

**-Necesitaré un psicólogo, ese niño ya me está volviendo un lunático- **dijo para luego retirarse hacia la guarida del FootClan

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Notas de la Autora: ¡Hola mis pequeños pedazos de pizza! Realmente no sé cómo terminé escribiendo esto pero creo que quedó bien. En fin, el otro día estaba releyendo "Pequeña charla" y me dije a mi misma; "¿Por qué no hacer otro encuentro entre ellos dos?" Y este fue el resultado de esa pregunta. Espero les guste y sino… allí se queda <strong>_

_**¡Nos leeremos luego y no olviden los comentarios!**_


End file.
